


Riding her Stallion

by thestrikingzebra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Making Love, S&M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrikingzebra/pseuds/thestrikingzebra
Summary: When Chrom and Sumia finally have a night to their selves, the two lovers seize this opportunity to have some long needed bedroom fun with each other. A story that was written for an Anonymous user on Tumblr.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8





	Riding her Stallion

It was a lovely afternoon in Ylisse. The sun was starting to set and the castle courtyard of Ylissetol was bustling with the usual chaos. Morgan and the Justice Cabal running around enacting justice blindly, young Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan playing wooden swords with each other and a tired Chrom and Sumia watching over the chaos. The exalt and his lovely wife have been wanting to have one night to themselves for the longest time, but unfortunately there would always be something that came up and ruined their plans, whether it be political duties, paper work or their daughters wanting attention. Tonight however, is different. No political leaders to meet up with, all paper work was completed earlier in the day, and they have someone to watch over the kids. They just have to wait for the baby sitters to arrive.

Chrom sat on the bench, watching over the kids as he eats an orange, biting into it and eating it with the peel and flesh. He’ll certainly need the energy for tonight. “I hope Robin and Lucina get here soon. I’m getting a bit to eager for tonight.” Chrom says with a small chuckle as he takes another bite out of the orange.

Sumia gives a small laugh with a faint blush on her cheeks. “I know Chrommy, but you have to wait. Your Falchion isn’t quite ready just yet~” She says with a knowing wink to her husband, causing the exalt to give a blushed chuckle.

“Father! Mother! I apologize that we’re late. We had some business we needed to attend to.” Shouts a tired Lucina, rushing up to her parents, with Robin slowly walking behind.

“Luci dear… you didn’t need to run…” Robin pants as he wipes his forehead. He’s not the best runner, always having preferred to float around instead of running, but he’s been trying to improve his cardio so that he can have an easier time keeping up for an upcoming tournament.

“Relax Lucina. We understand.” Chrom says as he pats his daughter on the shoulder.

“Yes honey, we’re just happy that you’re able to watch after the younger versions of yourself and Cynthia.” Sumia thanks as she gives her daughter a small kiss on the forehead, causing the future princess to blush softly. “I’m going to go get a quick snack. I’ll see you later love.” Sumia tells her husband as she kisses his cheek quickly before skipping away towards the kitchen.

Robin raises his eyebrow as he watches Sumia prance off. “Huh… you two must be excited to finally have some alone time.” Robin comments with a smile.

“Yeah, ahahah… it certainly has been a while. But again, I can’t thank the two of you enough to be willing to watch over the kids.” Chrom thanks once again as he finishes his orange.

“Anything for you Father. I have plenty of games and fun activities planned for the children. They will have a fun evening of their own!” Lucina beams, excited to be able to play all the games she’s always wanted to play ever since she was young. Chrom gives a heartfelt smile at how excited his daughter was before giving a soft chuckle.

Robin pats Chrom’s back as he gives him a small smirk. “Just focus on your wife tonight friend. We will take care of everything.”

“Oh don’t you worry, I will.” Chrom smirks as he gives a small wink to the two of them. Lucina blushes softly as she tries not to think about her parents going at it.

Robin starts to push Chrom back towards the castle to get him moving. “I’m certain that Sumia is ready for you. It’s best not to keep a lady waiting after all. Go get her tiger.” Robin chuckles as he gives Chrom one last slap on the back.

“Thank you, Robin. Also, good luck you two. You’ll need it.” Chrom says with a small laugh as he picks up his walking speed slightly. Upon hearing Chrom’s words, the two lovers look at each other and give a small gulp. They look down and see three heads of blue hair, already tugging on their clothes. It’s going to be a long night for the two of them.

Chrom takes his time to walk to his bed chambers so that Sumia can get ready. Once he sees the door to his chambers in sight he takes a deep breath and shakes loose. “Let’s go.” He tells himself as he grabs the doorknob, slowly opening the door. The sight that greeted him was a dark room, only lit by candles that filled the air with a soft calming aroma. ‘Seems like she decided to use lavender today.’ Chrom thought to himself.

As he takes a few more steps into the room, wondering where Sumia might be, his question was immediately answered when he hears the large oak door close behind him and with a metallic _shunk_ and a _click_ the door was locked. Turning around he sees his lovely wife, her hand on the door, staring at him with her lust filled eyes. She’s wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit with purple hightlights. The leather perfectly highlights her lovely bosom, pushing it back just enough so the you can see flesh being squeezed by the edge of the leather; her wide hips, which are bare save for a single strap from her purple undergarments; and her beautiful toned legs, showing that she is capable of riding on her Pegasus without the need of hands. Of course, a Pegasus isn’t the only thing that she can ride quite well.

Sumia slowly walks towards Chrom, biting her lower lip as she gives a small purr, eyeing him up and down. “Hello my handsome stallion~” She coos as she rubs her delicate hand down his chest, causing the exalt to blush brightly like a tomato. “Let’s not waste anymore time. Strip down for me. Let me see those muscles~” She commands as she gently slaps his chest, causing Chrom to stumble back a bit.

“Y-yes my miss.” Chrom obliges, giving her a small bow as he starts taking his clothes off, starting with his boots and gloves before going to his shirt. Sumia let’s out an excited giggle as she watches the hem of Chrom’s shirt going up his stout torso, inch by inch, slowly revealing each and part of his muscular body.

The sight causes Sumia to drool slightly as she squeezes hard on her riding crop. “Oh yeah… that’s what mama likes to see~” She ogles as she pants heavily, reaching a hand out to run her fingers across Chrom’s abs. “Mama likes very much~” She giggles, her voice filled with a hungry lust that was indescribable, but for Chrom, this was normal for him. She always did love her men muscular.

Chrom gives a small chuckle as he lifts his arms over his shoulder to finish taking off his shirt. Sumia takes the opportunity to grope his pecs, eliciting a soft sigh from the exalt. He takes his shirt and throws it onto the soft, carpeted floor. He gets started on his pants, pulling them down his legs and past his feet with little issue, leaving him in only his small clothes.

Once he grabs the hem of his blue undergarments, Sumia grabs his butt with a firm grip and leans her head near his ear. “If you’re a good boy, you can unsheathe your “Falchion” later~” Sumia teases as she nibbles Chrom’s earlobe, causing the exalt to let out a small sigh once again. “Get on the bed.” She orders him with a stern, yet lustful voice.

Not wanting to disappoint his mistress so that he can be rewarded later, Chrom gets on the large cloudlike bed. He lays down on his back as he watches Sumia approach him slowly. She pulls out a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs and leans over Chrom. “Remember, the safe word is rhubarb.” She reminds Chrom in a gentle nondominant tone. Chrom nods his head in acknowledgement, trusting in his wife that she will stop if it ever gets too much for him to handle.

Sumia giggles softly as she takes both of his arms and pulls them up and over his head, the exalt’s hands resting just shy of the headboard. She takes the fluffy handcuffs, opening them up and with a small _click_ she cuffs Chrom’s hands together, preventing the leader from being able to escape in any successful way. Chrom instinctively pulls his arms against the cuffs, trying to break free before remembering that he’s with Sumia and relaxes. “Mmm you’re so sexy when you’ve submitted to me.” Sumia coos, taking her riding crop and lifting Chrom’s chin up with the thin leather end of the crop. She gives a smug smile before letting his head fall back down to the bed.

She slowly walks down to the lower half of Chrom’s body, each click of her heels on the floor sending tingles down Chrom’s spine. Sumia runs the leather tip down his spine, causing Chrom to let out a loud gasp before moaning softly, the leather tickling his most sensitive spots. Soon enough, the leather end reaches Chrom’s plump ass, gently teasing the beginning of the ravine that rest in between the two fleshy mounds. Sumia lifts the riding crop from Chrom’s ass, giving it a small bend as she chuckles to herself, gently patting her hand with the tool. She raises the crop and brings it down quickly onto Chrom’s butt, causing the man to wince in pain, a loud smack reverberating through out the bed chambers. His fingers curl up, trying to desperately grab onto something but is unable to find anything except for the palm of his own hand.

Watching her husband’s reactions to the crop always makes Sumia giggle like a madwoman. It’s just so hot to see this man who led his kingdom through three wars and helped slay the fell dragon Grima, submit to a cute and innocent looking flower girl. But it’s as they always say, every rose has it’s thorns. It’s a good thing that Chrom not only tolerates but loves being pricked by Sumia’s “thorns”. This power fantasy that she gets, it’s indescribable. She’s only able to experience this fantasy of hers every so often, so when she finally does get to enjoy, she takes her sweet and loving time, savoring every last smack, scratch, and grope on her dorky husband.

She smacks Chrom’s ass once more with the crop and then again, again and again! Every single smack was met with a pained moan from the Exalt, signaling to his wife that he is taking pleasure from the abuse his ass was getting. Sumia smiles as she rubs his ass cheek with the tip before giving one more smack. “Ahahaha~” Sumia giggles, running the crop back up his spine. “You love it when I beat your ass don’t you?” Sumia asks, to which Chrom gives a small nod. Sumia gives a frown as she smacks Chrom’s shoulder with the crop. “I couldn’t hear you. Tell me again.” Sumia commands, her cute voice growing even more stern, like that of a conqueror.

“I love it when you beat my ass.” Chrom mutters.

“Louder.” Sumia orders with another smack.

“I love it when you beat my ass!”

Louder!” _Smack!_

“Gah! I love it when you beat my ass!!”

“Louder gods dammit!!!” _Smack Smack!!_

“I LOVE IT WHEN YOU BEAT MY ASS! I’M YOUR PLAYTHING MY MISTRESS, AND MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU AND ONLY YOU!!!” Chrom moans loudly as his muscles tense up with each smack.

Sumia raises her crop before gently patting his shoulder, leaning down next to Chrom’s head as she puts his chin in her hand. “That’s what I like to hear. You’re my plaything. You’ve always satisfied me. Though if you don’t satisfy me enough, I’m going have to throw you out and find a new toy to play with~” Sumia teases as she kisses Chrom’s cheek. Of course, Sumia isn’t serious about that last part of her statement, she’s simply getting absorbed into her role as a cruel yet loving mistress. Sumia loves her husband so much that words can’t describe it, she could never get rid of him. A small feeling raises in her stomach as she whispers into Chrom’s ear. “You know I don’t mean that. I’ll always have you in my life.” Sumia reaffirms Chrom, breaking character for a brief moment.

Chrom gives a soft smile. “Of course my love, I will always love you, no matter what may come between us.” Chrom returns, rubbing the side of his head against Sumia.

Sumia gives a small giggle. “Good. Now where were we~” She purrs, gently biting Chrom’s ear before delivering another smack onto Chrom’s bare back.

Chrom hisses in pain as he wriggles like a worm. Sumia chuckles devilishly, running the tip of the crop between his shoulder blades. Soon Chrom feels the absence of the riding crop leaving his back, no doubt that another smack is coming. Judging by how long Sumia seems to be holding it back makes the Exalted slave believe that this one will hurt. He tenses his body, waiting for the blow but only for him to be greeted with a sudden heavy force landing on his back.

Turning around, he sees his mistress cradling the sides of his stomach between her legs as her warm and soft ass rested on his back. “What’s that look for? Is it so wrong for a lady to want to ride her stallion?” Sumia asks innocently before giggling seductively, playfully patting Chrom’s cheek with her hand. “Now, I can’t have any control over my stallion without his reins~” Sumia coos as she pulls out a red ball gag that hooked together with a circular metal clip. On the side of the ball gag itself were two long black leather straps that were being held by Sumia.

Sumia laughs softly as she pushes the ball gag into Chrom’s mouth, clipping it in place before taking hold of the reins and bouncing on his back softly. “Come on my stallion! Give me a ride!” Sumia commands, hitting his ass with the riding crop. This causes the exalt to let out a muffled yelp, his hips jumping up as Sumia too jumps with him. “Hehehe there we go, now keep that up and soon we’ll arrive to your grooming station~” Sumia coos as she bounces on Chrom’s back some more, gently enough as to not cause him any major harm.

Chrom thrusts his hips up to follow the commands that his mistress gave him. Sumia gently taps her knees on Chrom’s side twice, telling him to speed up. However, Chrom mistook it for her knees grazing against his stomach, resulting in him keeping the same pace. Sumia gives Chrom a scrowl as taps Chrom’s side once more, but this time with a bit more force. Chrom looks back at Sumia and muffles something incomprehensible through the ball gag. If Sumia were to take a guess, it seems that he was asking “You want me to go faster?” the exalt still not being the best at understanding how to ride a horse, let alone how to be a horse. Sumia groans as she smacks Chrom’s fleshy rear with the crop two times. “Faster you dolt!” She commands to which Chrom quickly obeys, pretending to not want another smack.

Sumia tugs on the reins, causing Chrom’s head to be forced. The sight of this causes Sumia to bite her lip and let out a purr. “Oh yeah… this is what mommy likes to see~” she says softly to herself, smacking Chrom’s plump ass with the crop once more. The exalt let out another pained muffled moan as he moves his hips and lower back as fast as he possibly can. Sumia pulls on the reins some more, tilting Chrom’s head to the right and to the left, steering him like how she would a Pegasus.

As Chrom’s hips start to tire, Sumia gives a hard tug on the reins, causing Chrom to stop his movements. “We’re here~” Sumia says as she gets off of Chrom’s back. She tosses the riding crop to the side as she’s not going to need it anymore. She takes off the ball gag from Chrom’s mouth and smiles. “Time for your grooming my lovely stallion. I have to make sure I beat Maribelle’s own stallion again. I can’t let her win not even one time. A defeat will look poorly on you, and it will look poorly on me in return.” Sumia coos as she runs her hand through Chrom’s cobalt hair. “And in order to guarantee that I beat Maribelle, I need to groom you so that the judges can’t keep their eyes off of you.” Sumia giggles as she places a tender kiss on Chrom’s forehead.

Chrom remains silent, blushing softly at the sign of tender and loving affection that his wife displayed. He sees Sumia putting her arms underneath him as she rolls the exalt over on his back, his chiseled chest exposed for all to see. Sumia reaches into a drawer and pulls out a bottle of some kind of oil, putting a few drops on her hands before rubbing them together. Once the oil was evenly spread through her hands, she places a hand on each of Chrom’s pecs, giving them a small squeeze before she started to massage the oil into his muscles. “This oil will not only soothe your aching muscles, but make your coat much shinier. The judges won’t be able to look away from it.” Sumia tells Chrom as her hands start to move down his chest, squeezing and rubbing along the way.

Chrom let’s out a soft sigh at the massage he was receiving, tilting his head back deeper into the bed. His legs twitch softly from the small gentle pleasure he was receiving as Sumia ran her hands across his abs. He notices Sumia’s hands getting closer and closer to the hem of Chrom’s smallclothes, causing the exalt to let out an excited pant.

Sumia notices Chrom’s excitement as her hands stop just shy of the cloth. “Tell me my little stallion, were you a good boy today?” She asks, taking her hands off of him.

Chrom gives a small pant, thrusting his hips instinctively. “Yes… I was a good boy today!” Chrom answers.

Sumia gives a small pout. “I don’t think you were. You didn’t do as I told you while I rode you in. You refused to go faster.” Sumia tells Chrom, her signature devilish smile creeping on her normally innocent looking face.

“Please Mistress… it was an accident on my part! I didn’t understand what you wanted! So please Mistress… groom me because I’m your good boy!” Chrom begs, his bulge practically pushing against his smallclothes. Should Sumia hesitate anymore, his dick will rip through the cloth prison.

Sumia thinks for a moment, letting out a loud hum. “Hmmmm well you did admit it was your fault. So why the hell not. I should reward my good boy with a nice, warm and tender grooming~” Sumia coos as she grabs the hem of Chrom’s under garments and slides them down his toned legs, springing free his large member. Sumia giggles softly as she slowly runs one hand down from Chrom’s naval to the base of his shaft. She gives it a firm grip before slowly running her hand up towards the tip. She squeezes the tip softly, using a finger from her other hand to flick the opening, rubbing it softly.

The attention he’s finally getting to his member feels so good that Chrom couldn’t help but thrust his hips into her hands. “M-Mistress! It feels so good!” Chrom moans as he closes his eyes tightly.

Sumia giggles as she starts to gently pump his shaft. “I’m glad. Good boys only deserve the best of rewards~” She tells Chrom, her other hand going down to gently fondle his balls. She massages the two orbs, giving a squeeze every now and then while her other hand starts to go a bit faster with the movements. This causes the exalt’s hips to twitch and wriggle about, so much pleasure flooding all of his senses as he could only focus on the lovely Queen taking care of him.

Sumia giggles at Chrom’s movements, finding them so cute. She leans down and gives Chrom a soft kiss on the lips. “You’re momma’s good boy. Yes you are~” Sumia dotes on him. She moves down slightly so that her mouth was near one of his nipples. She gives the nipple a flick with her tongue, watching Chrom twitch and moan. Satisfied with what she’s seeing, Sumia engulfs his nipple with her mouth, gently biting down on the small flesh bud before tugging it softly. As she does this, she squeezes tighter onto Chrom’s cock and pumps faster, her other hand abandoning the family jewels in favor of rubbing the top of his dick with the palm of her hand.

“M-mistress… I’m getting close…” Chrom moans as his hips thrust up into Sumia’s hands, grunting softly as he throws his head back.

Sumia gives a small giggle as she sucks on her prince’s nipple before letting the fleshy bud go from her mouth. She squeezes the tip of Chrom’s dick with two of her fingers. She takes wags a finger infront of Chrom’s face with a smug grin. “Nuh-uh-uh! You can’t cum until I tell you to my handsome stallion~” Sumia teases before booping his nose and going back to stroking him, keeping a firm pinch on the tip of Chrom’s member. She squeezes even harder on his shaft, pumping it quickly and carelessly.

Chrom let’s out a loud grunt as his hands grip onto as much of the bed sheets he could grab. “Mistress… please! I need to release!” Chrom begs as his hips try to tug away from Sumia’s grip so that he can finally burst.

If only Chrom knew that his actions would have consequences. He experiences the sensation of the tip of his cock being freed from it’s prison only to be met with a large slap across his face. He looks up and sees Sumia giving him a pissed look. At least she remembered to hit him with her palm open this time. “Who are you to beg to cum? I control this cock. I and I alone! I decide on when you cum, I decide on when you get pleasure and I decide on whether I want to prevent you to cum or not.” Sumia scolds pointing her finger at Chrom’s face.

Chrom gives a small whimper as he makes himself appear to be even smaller. Seeing Sumia angry was a sight that was rare and barely even happened, but when it does show up, boy can it make even the Fell Dragon shiver in his boots. Of course, Chrom knows that this isn’t pure fury, after all she’s playing her anger up a lot, but regardless, Sumia is an amazing actress. “I’m sorry Mistress! Please forgive me!” Chrom pleads as his gentle blue eyes look up into Sumia’s fierce purple eyes.

Sumia takes a deep breath as the intensity in her eyes disappear and her normal gentle look reappears. “I’m sorry that I raised my voice back there my little stallion, but I just needed to remind you about your place.” Sumia coos sweetly as she rubs Chrom’s head. She kisses the cheek that she slapped before gently patting it, making the prince feel better. “Now I’ll tell you when to cum okay love? And when you do cum, I expect you to release a lot of it.”

Chrom nods his head in understanding and soon he feels pressure on the tip of his penis once more as Sumia’s hand gets back to work on pumping his shaft. Chrom takes a deep breath as he tries to focus on other things instead of cumming. He thinks about his duties as exalt, how stressed that job brings him, how he has the people around him to help with his job, how he has Sumia to help him personally with public appearances… and how Sumia helps him privately to relieve his stress. For some odd reason, Chrom’s train of thought goes back to wanting to cum. Odd how that happened.

Chrom let’s out another grunt as he clenches his teeth, his member twitching in Sumia’s hand. “Ahahaha~” Sumia flirtatiously laughs, watching her stallion struggle to hold back. “You really need to cum don’t you?” She asks, to which Chrom shakes his head back and forth quickly. Sumia bites her lip as she looks at the handsome man, letting the tip of his member go as she pushes his dick down against his pelvis. She rubs it quickly as she smirks. “Then cum. Cum all over yourself~” She coos.

Chrom’s vision turns white as he lets out a loud moan, overcome with pleasure as he finally releases his massive load, all over his chest, his face and onto the bed sheets and pillows. ‘ _Well… just more stuff for me to wash._ ’ Sumia thought to herself as she giggles at how much of his seed Chrom is releasing. “My my, you really are letting a lot out huh?” She says, taking one finger to scoop up a little bit of cum that was on his chest. She brings the sticky white substance that was on her finger to her mouth and gives it a taste. She lets out a satisfied hum as she looks over at Chrom. “You remembered to eat your fruit. Very sweet~” She flirts as she gets off of Chrom and heads over to the bedside table.

She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a small rag towel before heading back to Chrom and starts cleaning him. The towel was soft and gentle, being able to take most of the cum with no issue as Sumia gently ruffles Chrom’s hair. “That was fun now wasn’t it big boy? Let me finish cleaning you up and I’ll get to treating those wounds of yours.” Sumia murmurs as she gets some of the cum off of Chrom’s face. Chrom gives his wife a small smile as he closes his eyes, reeling in the sensation of Sumia running the towel up and down his body. He lets out a happy sigh as his body relaxes deeper into the bed.

Once all of Chrom’s cum was wiped off of his body, Sumia would take the rag towel and place it on the night stand. She then starts to take her lingerie and boots off, tossing it to where Chrom’s clothes are as she reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a small glass bottle filled with a pasty tan substance. She uncuffs Chrom’s hands, putting the handcuffs back into the drawer and turns him so that he is resting on his stomach. She takes a step back and opens the bottle, pouring the substance and rubbing it all over the front of her body, a bit of the fluid falling onto the floor. Chrom watches Sumia intently, paying close attention to her hands going over her curves and her ample breasts. He gives another smile as he waits patiently for Sumia to finish.

Once she was done Sumia puts the empty bottle back on the night stand and starts to make her way over to Chrom, walking slowly and seductively as her hips sway back and forth. However, Sumia fails to notice a small puddle of the substance on the floor as the heel of her foot steps in it, causing her to slip and fall to the ground face first with a loud “Eep!” and a thud. “Sumia! Are you okay!” Chrom says quickly getting up only to be relaxed by Sumia getting up first like nothing happened.

“Don’t worry I’m fine! The vulnerary helped reduce the pain so I’m completely fine! Though I’m afraid that I may have ruined the mood.” Sumia laughs softly, her innocent and ditzy personality returning.

Chrom breathes a sigh of relief as he lays back down. “No, you didn’t honey. It’s just another side of you.” He chuckles. It’s amazing how when Sumia gets into the mood, her clumsiness just disappears. Not a single trace of it is to be seen. Yet as soon as Sumia gets out of character, it all rushes back and the poor woman will fall flat onto the floor.

Soon enough, after making sure to watch her step, Sumia arrives to the bed side and gently gets on top of Chrom’s back, the bed creaking softly to the newly added weight. She rubs her hands over Chrom’s back softly, watching some of the bruises and scrapes heal slowly and disappear. She lowers her upper body down onto Chrom’s back, her breasts squeezing against him as she starts to move her body up and down his back, her breasts acting like a sort of sponge. The two lovers let out a gentle sigh, enjoying the tingling feeling of each other’s touch.

The gentle movement continues for a bit, Sumia making sure that every single square inch of Chrom’s back gets covered in the thick substance so that no one will ever find out what happened tonight. She gives a small sigh as she doesn’t want to leave but she knows what she wants to do next and that’s enough to encourage her to get off of Chrom’s back, much to the dismay of the prince as he lets out a sad moan. Sumia giggles softly as she motions for him to turn around and sit up. Chrom does as she asked and sits up. Sumia cradles Chrom’s lap, rubbing her woman hood against his member before lifting her hips up slightly. She positions Chrom’s dick to the entrance of her woman hood and starts to slowly lower herself down, the two lovers letting out a soft moan as Sumia makes her way down to the base. Sumia stares into Chrom’s eyes lovingly, giving him a soft and passionate kiss before pushing his head down to her bosom, lifting her hips up and gently slamming them back down.

Chrom doesn’t need to be told to know what he’s supposed to do as he gets to work on giving Sumia’s breasts the attention that she wanted. He gives the two fleshy mounds a big kiss, sucking on the flesh a bit before switching to the other breast. He feels Sumia playfully running her hands through his cobalt locks as she continues to bounce on his member. He gives a small moan into her breasts as he muffles his cries by sucking on one of her nipples.

The sensations from her breasts and lower regions cause Sumia to let out a loud moan, burying her head into Chrom’s hair as she wraps her arms around Chrom’s back, hugging him tightly as she continues to bounce on Chrom’s dick, her movements getting faster and faster at a steady pace. Sumia gives Chrom a soft kiss to his forehead as her walls tighten around his member. “Mmm it’s so good to be able to ride you like this again… it’s been so long!” Sumia moans as she closes her eyes in bliss.

Chrom’s response was to gently bite down on Sumia’s nipple, gently thrusting his hips in time with her movements as his groans vibrate through Sumia’s breast. He wraps his arms around Sumia’s lower back, hugging her tightly as the two lovers make love, the sounds of passionate love making reverberating throughout their bedroom. His dick twitches slighty, his climax getting closer as he can feel it building up. He let’s Sumia’s nipple go as he looks up at her softly. “Sumia… I’m getting close!” He pants as his thrusts go as fast as possible.

Sumia looks down at Chrom, giving him a soft loving look into his eyes, cupping his cheeks. She leans down and kisses Chrom passionately on the lips, moaning into his mouth as her pussy squeezes onto Chrom’s dick, trying to milk out all of his cum. With a few more thrusts and sloppy but passionate kisses, Chrom’s seed would burst out from his dick, coating Sumia’s warm walls with his love and filling her womb. Chrom would feel a warm wet feeling on his lap as his wife too reaches her climax. The two continue to kiss passionately, as Chrom continues to fill her up.

After a few moments have passed, the two separate from the kiss as they bask in the afterglow of sex. They give each other a loving giggle as Sumia gets off of Chrom’s lap, his dick leaving her pussy with a loud pop. She then lays down on the bed, with Chrom following suit, resting his head on her bosom as the two sigh softly. “That felt so good. I cherish this time we spend together whenever we get the opportunity.” Sumia says as she runs her hand through Chrom’s hair.

“As do I my love.” Chrom agrees as he lets out another sigh, enjoying the warm sensation of Sumia’s hands running through his thick hair. “I love you Sumia.”

“I love you too Chrom.” Sumia returns as she kisses the top of his head.

Chrom starts to close his eyes, as sleep starts to slowly take over him. “For some reason, I feel like we’re forgetting something.” Chrom says.

“I’m certain we’ll remember in the morning.” Sumia says with a yawn as sleep starts to take her as well. After a few more moments, the two rulers of Ylisse would fall asleep, dreaming about each other.

“They forgot us again didn’t they?” Robin asks Lucina, the two of them being tied to a chair with rope, unable to escape.

“I don’t want to believe that my parents would forget us but… I think they did.” Lucina says with a sigh as she looks over to on the couch and sees the younger versions of Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan, sleeping happily without a care in the world. On the floor next to the couch, were wooden swords and a few empty cups. “Next time, let’s agree to not be the bad guys and allow them to tie us up.”

Robin gives a small groan as he tries to break free from the ropes that were binding them, but to no avail. “Your youngerself is very good at tying knots. It makes sense considering some of our bedroom adventures~” Robin flirts, causing the future princess to blush brightly.

“R-Robin! Not so loud! One of them could still be awake.” Lucina says as she tries to keep a good image in front of her youngerself.

Robin chuckles softly as he rubs his head against Lucina’s shoulder, as that was the only way he could touch her. “Well either way, Chrom and Sumia owe us big time for forgetting about us again.”

“Yes. I believe they do.” Lucina says with a sigh. The two lovers are definitely going to have back and neck pain in the morning.


End file.
